


Башня

by Nataliny



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: M/M, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-06-17
Updated: 2009-06-17
Packaged: 2018-03-20 13:29:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,251
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3652104
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nataliny/pseuds/Nataliny
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>За пределами городских стен возвышается черная башня.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Башня

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [The Tower](https://archiveofourown.org/works/330143) by [astolat](https://archiveofourown.org/users/astolat/pseuds/astolat). 



> Переведено в 2009 году на первый ОТП-фест "Две стороны одной медали"

\- Чего ты хочешь? – огрызнулся Мерлин, поднимаясь с кресла, стоящего возле кровати Гаюса. Его глаза сияли золотом и в тишине тесной комнатки, расположенной на самом верху башни, казались дикими и яркими; через единственное большое окно Артур мог видеть, как угольно-черные облака заслонили солнце, расползлись по всему небу, и молния рассекла темноту.

\- Не будь идиотом, Мерлин, - тяжело дыша произнес Артур. У него все еще кружилась голова после долгого подъема по винтовой лестнице, шаг за шагом, снова и снова, в попытках побороть ощущение, что прошла уже целая вечность, и нет ничего кроме ступенек под ногами и над головой, и странных голосов, шипящих на непонятном языке из темноты. Обернутая кожей рукоять намокла от пота и меч норовил выскользнуть из пальцев.

\- Ты построил огромную колдовскую башню меньше чем в миле от городских ворот и решил, что я оставлю это без внимания?

Позади Мерлина Гаюс, потревоженный их громкими голосами, тихо забормотал в тревожном сне; тщательно наложенная повязка на его голове намокла от крови. Руки, лежащие поверх покрывала, были перевязаны также аккуратно, и казалось, что на них всего лишь надеты рукавицы. Хотя Артур пытался не смотреть на него слишком часто - от каждого взгляда у него что-то сжималось в животе.

\- Ты должен был, - сказал Мерлин, вытянул руку, и Артур взлетел в воздух с такой стремительностью, как если бы выпал из окна. Меч с грохотом выскользнул из его руки. Артур вылетел из комнаты через дверной проем, пролетел через комнатушку наверху лестницы, преследуемый Мерлином, и дверь захлопнулась за ним, отрезая все звуки от комнаты больного Гаюса.

Комната выглядела иначе, чем в первый раз, когда Артур проходил через нее, и он понял, что теперь здесь не было ведущей вниз лестницы. Мерлин стоял перед дверью и его глаза светились магией и яростью.

\- На твоем месте я бы поостерегся приходить сюда, - произнес он.

Только трое из рыцарей Артура смогли преодолеть окружающий башню терновник, полный шорохов и когтистых веток. Ни один из них не прошел по лестнице и трех этажей, прежде чем ужас и страх поглотили их, и прогнали прочь одного за другим.  
Артур поднялся, пошатываясь.

\- Как будто я тебя боюсь, - огрызнулся он. И Мерлин, сверкнув глазами, впечатал его в стену, больно ударяя обездвиженное тело о камень. Артур закашлялся, ощущая во рту медный привкус крови. Он чувствовал, как знакомый страх сковывает его, но беспокоило Артура не это; его волновал вопрос, как ему снова отыскать путь к Мерлину сквозь лабиринт горя и гнева; он был должен Камелоту не меньше, чем Мерлину.  
Даже если ему придется умереть по пути к цели. У Артура было мгновение, чтобы глубоко вдохнуть и сказать себе, что он не может показать Мерлину свою слабость, свой страх, даже когда Мерлин снова вытянул руку и доспехи Артура начали слетать с него, будто кожура с фрукта, кусками падая на пол.

\- А теперь тебе страшно? – прошипел Мерлин.

\- Нет, не страшно, - произнес Артур сквозь зубы, убеждая больше сам себя. - Ты можешь быть магом, но ты все еще мой слуга и не посмеешь причинить мне вред.

\- Не посмею? – ответил Мерлин. - Я – не посмею? Ты думаешь, что осталось хоть что-нибудь, что я не посмею, после... – он задохнулся, и в разверзшейся как черная утроба стене вспыхнул камин, оранжевый огонь жадно взметнулся вверх. Узкая железная кочерга с раскаленным докрасна наконечником выскользнула из самого сердца огня и двинулась к Артуру.  
Мерлин щелкнул пальцами, и с прижатого к стене Артура вслед за доспехами слетела одежда, пока кочерга приближалась к нему.

\- Они прижигали его этим, - произнес Мерлин. - Чтобы он рассказал им, где я, хотя он и понятия не имел. Или они просто хотели заставить его кричать. Он практически не мог говорить, когда я нашел его. Сорвал голос.

Артур сглотнул, терзаемый стыдом и сожалением. У него не было оправданий - он был далеко и ни о чем не знал. В наследство от отца ему достались не только корона, богатство и почести.

\- А какая у тебя причина, чтобы прижигать меня? - решительно произнес он в ответ.

Мерлин смотрел на него через комнату, золотоглазый и потерянный, а кочерга, висящая в воздухе, не двигалась с места.

\- Опусти ее, - сказал Артур. - И отпусти меня.

\- Чтобы ты смог закончить то, что начал твой отец? - выплюнул Мерлин. - Ты думаешь, что я отпущу тебя просто потому, что привык выполнять твои приказы?

\- За всю твою жизнь у тебя так и не выработалась привычка исполнять мои приказы, - ответил Артур. - Так же, как и привычка думать. Чего именно ты боишься - что я сделаю что-то Гаюсу посреди твоей колдовской башни? Задушу его голыми руками?

\- Тогда зачем ты пришел? – спросил Мерлин.

\- Я пришел за тобой, - произнес Артур.

Он возвращался в Камелот по странно тихим улицам, на которых изредка попадались сбившиеся в в кучки люди, которые начинали тихо перешептываться при его появлении и бросали на него взгляды, полные надежды и страха. Высокая башня вырисовывалась на горизонте, возвышаясь посреди темных облаков и вспышек молний. Он въехал в город через главные ворота, и его взору предстали груды обломков, которые раньше были северными стенами, и огромная зияющая дыра, уходящая глубоко под землю; растерзанные останки четверых стражников, погибших ужасной смертью, лежали на полу камеры, а остальные, хромые и избитые, валялись там, куда маг, расчищая себе дорогу, расшвырял их как тряпичных кукол.  
Посреди узкого коридора он встретил Гвен, и она рассказала ему, захлебываясь слезами, что колдун, сотворивший все это - Мерлин. И поведала о причинах, которые заставили Мерлина так поступить.

Его отец сидел в темной зале в одиночестве, погруженный в раздумья, смертельно бледный от страха и нарастающего гнева; Артур прошел мимо двери. Утер послал его в дозор - он хотел быть уверенным, что Артур не помешает его планам. В приемном зале замка советники хватали Артура за руки, слуги провожали его умоляющими глазами - все в Камелоте ждали и боялись, а за городскими стенами возвышалась черная башня, упираясь в небеса.

\- Принеси мне его голову, - сказал Утер, сойдя по ступеням замка, когда Артур был готов выехать со своими рыцарями. Внутренний двор был погружен в тишину: солдаты, лорды и кухарки - все смотрели на Артура, и он ощущал их осуждение так же явно, как тяжесть давящей на голову короны.

Он повернулся к отцу и решительно произнес:

\- Я приведу его, если смогу. Остальное ты сможешь обсудить с ним сам.

И он уехал, не оборачиваясь, зная, что если он вернется живым, то это будет возвращение короля, не принца; по крайней мере на деле, если не официально. Он приехал к подножию башни и принялся прорубать себе пусть через шипы к двери; он продолжал идти, даже когда самые храбрые из его рыцарей дрогнули; он поднялся на самый верх этой исполинской башни, вопреки тысячам шепчущих голосов. И он, в любом случае, не уедет отсюда без Мерлина.

\- Я пришел за тобой, - произнес Артур, запоздало понимая, что Мерлин мог неправильно понять эту фразу, судя по тому, что тот лающе засмеялся и ответил:

\- Да неужели? - и сверкающие цепи полезли из стен.

Они сковали руки Артура над головой и надежно оплели все тело, петлями обернувшись вокруг его горла, талии, бедер и лодыжек; он не мог пошевелиться, пока Мерлин приближался к нему.

\- И что именно ты собираешься сделать со мной посреди моей колдовской башни? - произнес Мерлин, нараспев растягивая слова, наклоняясь неприлично близко. - Задушишь меня голыми руками?

Артур открыл рот, чтобы ответить, но цепь вокруг его горла сжалась так сильно, что он не смог вымолвить ни слова. Мерлин положил поверх цепи руки, почти касаясь длинными прохладными пальцами кожи Артура, и надавил.

\- Вот так, может быть? – спросил Мерлин, но в его голосе сквозила неуверенность, несмотря на то, что он изо всех сил старался быть жестоким. Его большой палец плавно скользил по обнаженной коже Артура, поглаживая подбородок.

Артур сглотнул, а точнее попытался, потому что в этом было что-то пугающее, не Мерлин или его магия, не его жалкая попытка быть устрашающим, а чувство, жаркой волной распространяющееся по всему телу Артура. У него закружилась голова, и он попытался впустить воздух в легкие. Пальцы Мерлина дрожали, когда он впивался в шею Артура, цепи стискивали все тело, холод от прижатого к спине камня пробирался под кожу, а пламя потрескивающего в камине огня обжигало.  
Гнев и беспомощность должны были поглотить его целиком, но вместо них он чувствовал, как огромное, томительное желание закипает внутри, гася все зачатки сопротивления. Желание сдаться, быть взятым, не имея возможности отказаться. Чтобы освободиться от долга и от короны, которую ему придется принять из рук отца.

Он не мог сдаться; он был нужен Камелоту, он был нужен Мерлину, он должен был спасти их обоих, но его тело не желало сопротивляться, оно хотело продолжения. Его руки горели от попыток удержаться, его колени подгибались, и губы Мерлина шептали ему на ухо:

\- Думаешь, есть хоть что-нибудь, чего я не смогу с тобой сделать? - так потрясающе идеально.

Артур старался сопротивляться, задыхаясь, и ему хватило сил, что повернуть голову и прошептать Мерлину прямо в губы:

\- Ты не сделаешь со мной ничего, чего бы я сам не хотел, - и лизнул нижнюю губу Мерлина.

Руки Мерлина замерли в нерешительности, и цепи вокруг шеи Артура ослабили давление. Артур с усилием вдохнул, пытаясь не сожалеть о возврате контроля; он знал, что не мог позволить себе этого раньше; и он не может сделать это теперь.

\- Артур, - медленно начал Мерлин, но Артур перебил его: - Я приехал за тобой, ты, идиот, - обозначив свои намерения. Глаза Мерлина все еще сияли, но больше не отливали золотом.

\- Артур, - прошептал Мерлин и поцеловал его, сладко, нежно и нетерпеливо. Артур все еще не сопротивлялся; он попытался представить - всего на одно мгновение, - что он все еще беспомощен и обездвижен, и находится на пороге чего-то, что раньше было абсолютно невозможно, прямо здесь - наверху этой невероятной башни. Он закрыл глаза и ответил на поцелуй, не притворяясь, забывая обо всем остальном. Это он мог себе позволить, и все еще не прекращающийся сладкий....

И тогда Мерлин отодвинулся от его рта, совсем чуть-чуть, его дыхание ласкало губы Артура, и произнес:

\- Так тебе ничего от меня не нужно?

Золото мерцало из-под его ресниц, и он больше не выглядел потерянным, хотя то, что так показалось Артуру, не значило, что Мерлин полностью контролирует себя; он не имел ничего общего с тем Мерлином, которого Артур знал раньше.

\- Ничего? - повторил Мерлин, все еще оставаясь диким и даже опасным, и цепи вокруг шеи Артура снова прижались вплотную к коже.

Артур задрожал. Нужно было ответить честно; но Артур не хотел. Ему нужно было забрать Мерлина в Камелот, туда, где безопасно - в собственные покои, где он мог сделать Мерлина своим, пусть тот и был волшебником - но все еще оставался слугой Артура, привязать к Камелоту и к себе, лишить этой устрашающей вседозволенности. Артур не мог позволить этого Мерлину и не мог позволить этого себе. Но он не успел даже рта раскрыть; цепи снова натянулись, оставляя ему возможность только дышать, но не говорить, и стон вырвался из его горла.  
Ресницы Мерлина коснулись щеки Артура, когда он закрыл глаза и придвинулся ближе, вдохнул, прижался ко рту Артура в глубоком, медленном поцелуе.

\- Ничего, - прошептал Мерлин, и цепи притянули Артура к каменному черному полу, согретому языками пламени.

На полу лежала шкура с густым мехом, но и ее толщины было недостаточно, чтобы смягчить твердость камня. Комната как будто обволакивала их, камин казался маленьким распахнутым ртом, в котором тлели всего несколько раскаленных углей, и вместо него горели глаза Мерлина. Артуру показалось, что он падает, как если бы слетел к самому подножью лестницы, которую преодолел, чтобы добраться до этой комнаты.

Мерлин растягивал его медленно и вдумчиво, и масло стекало по бедрам Артура, пока цепи удерживали его, распластанного, раскрытого и беспомощного, превращая в стоны его хриплое, прерывистое дыхание. Его руки были крепко стянуты над головой, оставляя ему пространство для маневра, и он мог сопротивляться, дергаться и извиваться, обесчещенный и покоренный, пока Мерлин оставлял кровоподтеки на его коже и засосы на его шее.

\- Ты мой, - шептал Мерлин. - Артур, ты принадлежишь мне, - и Артур снова стонал и лихорадочно выгибался под ним, отдавая Мерлину последние крупицы своего контроля, которые уже в любом случае не могли ничего изменить.

\- Я хочу оставить тебя здесь навсегда, - задыхаясь, прошептал Мерлин, начиная двигаться в нем быстрыми отчаянными рывками. - Никто и никогда не заберет тебя у меня, никто тебя не вызволит; ты будешь моим, навсегда, Артур, навеки...

Странные шепчущие голоса Башни, которые он слышал раньше, повторяли за Мерлином, цепи сильнее стягивали руки и ноги Артура, делая его еще более беспомощным, пока он отчаянно боролся за каждый глоток воздуха. Перед глазами стояла красная пелена, в груди пылал огонь, и осознание правды затопило его: он никогда не спустится вниз; он проведет оставшиеся дни здесь, в безопасности, в темном оплоте несокрушимой башни, лелеемый и ревностно оберегаемый, любимый без условий или обязательств. Артур кончил сокрушительно, беззвучно закричав, и мир утонул в экстазе.

Он пришел в себя, глубоко дыша, руки затекли и покалывали; он был расслаблен и укутан мехом, и Мерлин обвивался вокруг его тела. Они находились не в кровати, но это не имело особо значения - теплый мягкий кокон обволакивал их тела, и где-то в стороне тихо потрескивал огонь. Вместо потолка над ними простиралось темное небо и рассыпанные по нему маленькие огоньки звезд. У него болели плечи и спина, и все тело было очень чувствительным, удовлетворенным и - подчиненным, в физическом смысле; до самых костей.

Мерлин пошевелился, поднял голову и посмотрел на Артура тем голодным, очаровательно жалобным взглядом раненого животного. Его рука медленно двигалась вниз по телу Артура, поглаживая нежную кожу. Он провел пальцами по бедру Артура и задержался между его ног.  
Артур глубоко вздохнул, успокаивая дыхание и уступая. Цепи исчезли, в них больше не было необходимости. Артуру пока еще не нужно было быть королем; сегодня вечером он мог остаться с Мерлином, который принадлежит ему одному, и они могут позволить себе отложить обязанности и печали на завтра.

Камелот подождет, проживет эту длинную ночь без него. Утром они с Мерлином вместе спустятся по лестнице, осторожно неся на руках Гаюса, и магия Мерлина домчит их к замку, возвещая о начале их царствования.

Мерлин снова будет работать на него, пытливо исследуя границы своих новых возможностей.

Артур зарылся лицом в волосы Мерлина и вдыхал слабый запах дыма и колдовства, удивляясь тому, как перевернулся его мир.

Конец.


End file.
